


Too Many Faces

by yikesthatsspicy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GN MC, Gen, Gentle Sex, M/M, Other, general shit, julian is a bottom, kinda self indulgent, lucio is a dickwad, muriel is a sweetheart and i will die for him, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesthatsspicy/pseuds/yikesthatsspicy
Summary: You got 99 problems and unfortunately, some of them are romantic. But hey, you'll figure it out. Hopefully.





	1. Before It All Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> here we go

In order to understand the contents of each and every relationship with the apprentice, we need to go far back. No, not the second time they met Asra, not even the Lazaret. In fact, we need to go back to the beginning. The very, _very_ beginning of it all.

You had just met the famous Doctor Julian Devorak outside a free clinic to the public. A new illness had surfaced in the colder seasons, but it wasn't unmanageable. Yet. Although you were quite the amateur, Dr. Devorak took you on as his apprentice anyway for reasons you will never quite understand, not now and not ever. He was incredibly patient with you as he taught you the most important aspects of medicine and treatments.

Next thing you knew, he was escorting you to the palace to visit Countess Nadia and Count Lucio, as well as his magician friend, Asra. The carriage arrived to an abrupt stop in front of the heavy gates guarding the palace. He leaned over towards you, adjusting your collar as his voice flowed like honey to your ears, ”I strongly believe Nadia will approve of you. Lucio, however, is… Picky to say the least.”

”Yes, I know, Dr. Devorak.” That was somewhat of a lie. You had been in Vesuvia for less than a month and somehow managed to avoid all the rumors and gossip surrounding the royalty. All you focused on was making sure it’s citizens were safe and well.

”I told you to just call me Julian or even Ilya.” A soft pink dusted his cheeks. Seeing the hue on his face created a playful smile to your lips. Despite promising yourself to remain only professional with him, you couldn't help but enjoy his company; a lot more than you'd like to admit.

Julian sighed before continuing, gently placing a hand on the door to the carriage as he readied to depart from it, ”Try not to offend him. Last thing I need him arresting you because he can't handle criticism.” A chuckle escaped the doctor as he opened the door if the carriage. He stepped out and you immediately followed.

You were taken aback by the sight of the palace. It left you in complete awe up close like this as your eyes danced over every tower and detail. The heavy gates were quickly opened as soon as the guards recognized the palace physician and his apprentice. With a flourish of his cape, Julian hooked your arm with his and flashed you a wide grin as you two stopped into the palace.

Servants have gathered around, tending to their daily chores and tasks as usual. Descending the staircase before you two were a woman with flowing violet hair and copper skin accompanied by a man with sun-kissed skin and hair that put white clouds to shame. You were captivated by him and his every move as he walked gracefully with her. You could already tell this was Asra as you were overwhelmed with the radiating magical energy about him.

Countess Nadia smiled at the two of you once she fully descended. You could barely keep your eyes on her because they always drifted back to Asra. The magician glanced at you a few times as they greeted Julian. Although you never attempted magic, your energy was overflowing his senses. He was secretly captivated by your aura.

Your attention snapped to the beautiful Nadia as she spoke to you, gently grasping your hand with both of hers. Her grip was firm, yet welcoming, ”It’s nice to finally meet you. Julian has been boasting about his wonderful new assistant for quite some time.” You felt your cheeks reddened as you shot a few embarrassed glances at Julian.

”Thank you. It's truly an honor to meet you, Countess.”

She simply smiled at you as she pulled her hands away. ”Please, call me Nadia.”

Asra gently shook your hand next. His thumb ran across your knuckles which caused an invisible shiver to run through you. His purple eyes danced with amusement and wonder as a smile splayed across his face. ”Gaining quite the reputation already, ” he suddenly leaned in close, whispering something audible only to you, ”not just for medicine it seems.” He glanced at the servants with drifting glances at you and he winked at you before pulling away. Great, you probably looked beet red now.

Julian cleared his throat and with a simple question, the joyful atmosphere was instantly killed, ”So… I suppose we need to go do a checkup on Lucio now?”

The tension in the air was so thick you could practically taste everyone's disdain for the notorious Count. Nadia slowly nodded and without another word, you and Julian began to ascend the staircase to Lucio’s wing. His wing, to no surprise at all, was only a fraction of his ego. The more portraits you passed of him in his regal fur and armor, standing over something dead, the more you felt a bitterness rise into your mouth. You took note of Julian’s expression of clear disgust as he grumbled insults with everyone he passed.

You finally approached the doors to his room and watched as Julian knocked. A voice from the echoed from the other side of the doors, ”That better be you, Jules!”

Julian let out a quiet ”unfortunately” before opening the doors. For some reason, you immediately felt a sense of protectiveness wash over you. You entered the room first and the servants tending to the Count stopped momentarily to glance at you. ”Well Jules, let's get this ov- well hello there.” Lucio went from annoyed to smug in an instant as soon as he laid eyes on you. He was sprawled across his plush, crimson bed with a glass of rich red wine in his hand. Julian suddenly pushed past you and moved a stool over to the bed. Upon closer inspection, the Count was showing early signs of the new illness spreading across the land. At that time, it wasn't serious. Yet.

”This is my assistant. They're simply here to observe and provide help if necessary.” Julian began to take his temperature and ask him a series of questions, ”Any hallucinations? Cold sweat? Insomnia? Vomiting again?”

Lucio replied to each and every question, ”No. No. No. And no, Jules. God do your damned job better already.” Lucio sneered and then frowned when Julian returned the aggression with a bitter look of his own. Something twinkled in the Count’s eyes, something you didn’t like one bit, ”But I have been feeling a bit cold. As a doctor, you should do your job and care for me.” His golden clawed arm crawled up Julian’s thigh. Julian grimaced and did his best to ignore it as his body tensed.

You, however, were about to maim this Count with your bare hands. With a single stride, you reached over and grabbed his golden gauntlet. Your words trickled with venom, matching your menacing glare at Lucio, ”Do you have anything better to do than inappropriately advancing on those trying to save your pathetic ass? Keep your hands to yourself and you might not lose another arm.”

Time seemed to fall silent around the three of you. Julian, though internally proud, started at you in complete disbelief. You didn't even register what just happened either. You had no idea what came over you, but even now as fear rocked you to your core, you did not regret a single word.

Lucio’s eyes were blown wide and his jaw was slack. Those features quickly contorted into an expression of pure rage. His face was practically flushed red with anger and he instinctively flexed his golden first.

”All of you get out.” His hissed through gritted teeth and the servants, Julian, and you began to shuffle to leave. Until he pointed at you, ”Except, _you._ ”


	2. More Wrongs Now, Maybe More Rights Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-run-in with Lucio. Trust me, it won't end here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm part of the 'lucio is a dumbass bitch' club

Uncooperativeness in the presence of Count Lucio was unheard off, but often thought of; Denying him was completely out of the question as well. The very concept of a threat or even an insult to the Count was unimaginable for it would surely result in one’s head rolling off their shoulders and across the battlegrounds of the death craving jaws of the Coliseum. However, you just did the unthinkable, and now your head might be ripped off by the Scourge of the South next. Well, that is if Lucio didn’t decapitate you first.

There you were with fear rising through your entire body, standing before Count Lucio with your fists clenched so tightly your nails threatened to break the skin of your palms. The servants rushed out in an instant as soon as the Count gave the command to leave. Julian was standing in the doorway staring at you with nervousness. If he didn’t leave soon the Count would reprimand him as well. With a slight nod, you gestured for him to do so. He wasn’t assured, but he knew from experience you were a stubborn fool who wouldn’t budge or back down. He quietly cursed under his breath and his face contorted into a concerned frown as he reluctantly left you alone with the Count. 

The door closed with a small thud. There were no sounds further in the room, only the heavy tension between you and Lucio. His movements were a blur as he jumped to his feet and you felt your back slam hard into the opposite wall with a grunt. Before you could register what the hell just happened, Lucio was on you like a predator with its prey. His golden gauntlet wrapped its claws around your throat, the sharp ends pricking ever so slightly into your skin. His silver eyes bored into you with rage as his grip strengthened. 

“How dare you. Do you have any idea whom you’re talking to?!” You attempted to struggle out a few words, but sharply inhaled when his grip tightened, and with it, his claws digging into your neck. You felt the pinching pain burn through the area and the warm fluid of your blood slowly trickling down onto your shirt. A hiss of pain escaped from your gritted teeth as your hands flew up in a desperate attempt to remove the strong prosthetic from your throat. It was definitely a futile attempt. You opted for a swift kick to his leg which caught him off guard. He let out a startled shout and dropped you as he went to hold his shin up to his chest and hopped around on the other leg.

You took the opportunity to escape and practically sprinted through the doors. You were so so so fucked and you knew it, but you were never going back there again. Lucio’s angered screams rang through the wing as he went into a full-blown temper tantrum, “You can’t leave! Get back here right NOW! This isn’t over!”

In a flash, you were running down the palace steps to where you originally met Asra and Nadia. Fortunately, Asra still remained there with a distressed Julian with him. His expression was ridden with guilt, but quickly turned to one of relief when he saw you alive. Then his brows furrowed with worry as he rushed over to greet you. He grabbed you by your arms and began to examine your neck before you could object. “He did this to you? I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have left you alone, I should have said  _ something _ .”

You wanted to say something, but the adrenaline coursing through you was overwhelming. Trembling from the attack and your ears ringing with the sound of your rapid heartbeat thrumming through your veins to the point where the world began to spin. Julian immediately led you into Nadia’s lounge with the help of Asra. Once seated comfortably, Julian knelt down to inspect your injuries more meticulously. He began to mutter to himself. “Not too much blood… good… will definitely leave a bruise though…” He trailed off as he continued. 

He reached for his bag of medical supplies until you grabbed his wrists, finally grounding yourself enough to speak. “Don’t. Nadia will notice.” 

Julian frowned and sighed angrily. “Nadia will notice either way and I can’t let it go untreated!”

Asra made his way over to you two after shutting the door as well as locking it. He placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder which finally made him look away from you even if it was for a moment. “Don’t worry, Ilya, I’ll heal them. They’re right though, Nadia has enough on her plate especially with the masquerade coming up.” He knelt down in front of you and gently placed his hands around your neck. The first feeling of contact around that newly injured area sent a shudder of fear and pain through you, and you resisted the urge to instinctively pull away. Asra noticed your uneasiness and spoke again with a comforting smile. “I promise I won’t hurt you. If I do, you have total permission to hit me.” 

His humor eased your nerves a bit and the tension in your shoulder alleviated slightly. You watched as he inhaled deeply through his nose and his eyes fluttered shut. Asra’s face was knitted in a harmony of calmness and concentration. You sharply gasped as you suddenly felt a chilly, yet soothing, wave wash over your neck. You shuddered visibly but soon relax. As the bruises faded and the tiny holes the Count left in your neck sealed, the tension you had been carrying melted off of your shoulders. 

You felt Asra’s touch leave your neck, the soothing feeling leave with it. He exhaled slowly through his mouth and opened his eyes. He smiled at you and slowly came to sit next to you. You couldn’t help the subtle warmth spread across your cheeks from the way he smiled at you. However, you could tell by his movements he was a bit fatigued. “See? Good as new!” 

Julian swiftly leaned forward to inspect your newly patched throat. You felt his breath ghost over the sensitive skin which sent a shiver through your body. The warmth in your cheeks had grown stronger and you were convinced it was much more visible now by the way Asra was staring at you as if he was trying so desperately to bite back a snicker. 

The realization seemed to hit Julian as well. His face flushed with a rosy red and he jerked his head back. His eyes avoided yours and he nervously cleared his throat. “W-Well done, Asra… Thank you.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence as both you bathed in your embarrassment. Asra suddenly broke the silence with a laugh. Not only was it contagious, but it was music to your ears.


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy FUCK im so sorry its been so long since I touched this one because for the longest time I had no idea what to do with it

Chapter 3

You were just laughing in the lounge, laughing so hard you had to shut your eyes and catch your breath. When you opened them you were greeted with death. There was no one with you in Lazaret, just the faded echoes of whom used to roam. You were standing in the room you had met your fate in. Crumbling bricks surrounded you and the stench of pestilence lingered in the sickening air. Your skin bubbled and popped with blisters from the heat radiating off the furnace towering through the fractured roof above you. The heavy metal door swung open with a creak, and crimson eyes with void irises glowered at you amongst the flames. You were paralyzed in fear, you couldn’t see straight, you couldn’t do anything.

Your body was soaked in sweat and shaken with fear as you scrambled to sit up in the lush you called your own. Your lungs burned greedily for air and your chest heaved rapidly as you twisted your head around your room to ground yourself. Glancing down at your hands to make sure the flesh was still intact, you slowly began to relax.

“A dream,” You muttered, “Memories…” Ever since defeating the devil, saving Vesuvia and your friends, and learning the origins of yourself, fragments of memories came back to you slowly in dreams; or nightmares rather. It was a pleasant dream, most of the time. Then the other times you back on that island; the one where pestilence and death ruled.

You shook your head to clear your thoughts and slowly pushed the soft, thick blanket off your body as you stood on your feet. Feeling the cool wood beneath your toes as you stretch your arms to the ceiling always soothed you. You hummed softly to yourself while you got ready for the day. Comfy, but socially acceptable clothes, was always your go-to on days your shop was closed. Ever since Asra decided to become a full-time traveler, you’ve been on your own as the new proud owner of the shop. You felt lonesome at times, but found peace in the quiet in the days business was slow.

Grabbing your bag, you headed off downstairs, checked in on your hanging planets which now were everywhere in the shop, and then sprang out the door heading towards the market. At least, that’s where you were going to do until you caught yourself on the wooden doorframe to not fall on the small handwoven basket full of eggs. You grinned to yourself and gently lifted the handle to carry them inside. Muriel would sometimes every one or two weeks, come during the night to fill the little basket with fresh eggs from his lovely chickens. And you made it a habit to fill it with picked spices and candy you knew he liked before you went to bed. What started as a kind gift became a ritual between two friends, but Muriel would never admit it.

After stowing the eggs carefully away, you continued on your journey to the market. You had only planned to buy a few things, the real reason was just to visit local shops, your favorite baker, and to grab a few things for a certain doctor. Just thinking of that red-headed man made you do a bit of a skip in your step. You two had become quite close as of recently. Nadia was doing, well, countess things, and Asra consistently traveling, had made it quite easy for you two to bond. Of course, you spent time with Muriel and Portia too, but you found yourself often at the Rowdy Raven; laughing at the doctor’s fantastical stories and hilarious jokes. It felt familiar.

Lost in your thoughts again, about your dream, and Julian, you almost didn’t notice arriving to the marketplace. It was bustling and crowded as usual, but you had learned how to move around easily despite the crowd. The first stop was Selasi the Baker. You approached his little bakery, and with each step, the smell of baked goods and warm bread grew stronger. You stepped into his little outside venue and watched his face light up from the open window. He set down the dough he was kneading, dusted the flour off his hands on his apron, and walked out of his small bakery to embrace you cheerfully, “Hello again!”

You smiled and hugged him tightly, inhaling the scent of flour and bread, “Hello, Selasi! I hope you didn’t run out of my favorite this time!”

He pulled away and clasped a hand on your shoulder, “You’re just in time! Just pulled it right out of the oven, even got some extra for that doctor friend of yours. On the house, this time since you couldn’t get it last time.” You thanked him profusely and watched as he made his way inside.

He shortly emerged with two cloth-wrapped loaves of warm bread and gave you a happy farewell as you went. You two would chat if it wasn’t so busy, but the crowd was insane. So you ducked into the sides of the marketplace and walked quickly towards the clinic you had known so well once. You watched the stalls with merchants bolstering their goods and the people bustling about as you went by, hugging the cobblestone walls. There were people from far away lands, like summer isles and endless deserts. You wondered where Asra might have gone to next at that moment. You hoped it was somewhere beautiful.


End file.
